Always
by Uncolored186
Summary: Post-Anime. She admitted that she loved him. When or how didn't really matter as she just did. One-shot.


-:-

**Always**

-:-

"Hoeeeee...! I'm going to be late!"

Just like every morning, Sakura ran around her room to get ready for school.

Kero rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Again?"

While dressing, Sakura absent-mindedly replied, "Ah, ohayou, Kero-chan."

Soon enough, she was done and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was still short, but she no longer tied it up. Eriol said that she looked better when she let her hair down. To be honest, she stopped using hair ties just to please him. Happy with what she saw, she grabbed her school bag and rushed downstairs.

"Do your best for your studies," bid Kero before going back to sleep, not minding that his mistress didn't reply.

"Ohayou, Otou-san, Onii-chan!" Sakura saluted her family cheerily.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," Fujitaka replied with a kind smile.

Toya smirked at her. "Ohayou, Kaiju."

Sakura twitched in annoyance as she refrained herself from replying. Even after all these years, when she was already in second year of middle school, her brother always teased her with the same names. Glancing at the clock, she took her toast, munching it quickly, and left after finishing her orange juice in one gulp. "I'm leaving."

As soon as she stepped out the door, her smile grew. "Ohayou, Eriol."

Eriol, after watching the girl he liked for a moment, returned her smile. "Ohayou, Sakura."

Sakura didn't know that she held his heart from the first moment he saw her years ago. Their first meeting was far from love at first sight. When he regained Clow Reed's memories, he just knew that he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her. It grew even more when he met her in person. Such a wonderful girl she was. When he realised his descendant set his eyes on her, he decided to back off. Unfortunately, or fortunately for him, Syaoran didn't treasure her as he should have and let her go instead. Well, Syaoran's loss would be his gain. He might not deserve her for the troubles he had caused in the past, albeit necessary, but he would try his best to stay by her side for as long as possible.

The urge to hold her in his arms was strong, but he kept it under control as he asked, "Ready?"

A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she nodded. "Yep."

It had been three years since she recreated all the Clow Cards as her own. Nothing had changed since then, except for her relationship with Syaoran and Eriol. Since Syaoran left for Hong Kong, it was Eriol, surprisingly enough, who stayed by her side until now. She and Syaoran grew apart after the first year. At first, they kept in touch almost every week by phone, but it gradually became less and less until it stopped six months ago. Whether it was because he was too busy to keep in touch, or he had lost interest in her, she had no idea.

Thanks to her friends, especially Eriol, she didn't feel hurt by his absence. She only felt sad that Syaoran seemed to dismiss her so easily. Though she held no expectation to have a real relationship with him since the promise they made was when they were quite young, as friends, she was disappointed. Regardless, she never let that stop her from loving Eriol. Yes, she dared admit to herself that she loved him. When or how didn't really matter as she just did.

Eriol was what every girl dreamt of to have as a partner. Time had been good to him as he grew into this handsome, polite, and kind young man. It was no secret that the girls in their school adored and admired Eriol. Some of them even envied her since Eriol seemed to favour her presence, something she secretly took delight in.

Feeling her eyes on him, Eriol turned to her. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed scarlet. "Nothing."

Eriol hummed. "Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No, you have nothing on your face. You're still as handsome as always."

As soon as she realised what she just said, she gasped and clamped her mouth with her hands. Her cheeks were burning, and she had no doubt that her face was practically steaming. _Stupid, stupid mouth, why—_

"I'm flattered." Eriol chuckled and gazed at her beautiful, blushing face. "However, I have to admit that day by day, you grow even more beautiful."

If possible, she blushed redder. However, it didn't last long as she caught his sad eyes for a moment. "Eriol?"

Eriol shook his head. "I just thought that..." He looked away. "Someday, someone will ask you out, and we won't be able to..." he trailed off. _Stay like this._

She felt the courage to confess her love to him intensified. "Ne... Eriol... I..."

Before she could say more, they had reached their school as their friends greeted them both. She sighed before smiling, determined that she would tell him after school. Somehow, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

"Did you guys see Eriol?"

They were not in the same class, but they always spent their break together with the others.

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo looked a little bit uncertain for a moment. "I think I saw him go to the gym with a girl from first year."

Sakura knew her friends thought that she was dense, but she was not. She knew that _that_ girl was going to confess to Eriol, and as usual, he would kindly reject the girl. At least, she hoped that he would. The rumours had already spread that he would never accept anyone's love confession. Her heart beat faster in anticipation of her own confession.

Would he reject her?

If he did, she didn't know what she would do. Breaking off their friendship just because he didn't feel the same would be a stupid thing to do. Yet, would she able to bear to look at him in the eye and pretend that nothing was wrong then? She shook her head mentally, not wanting to think further on the topic. The future was such an unpredictable thing. Though, she had to admit that it felt like déjà vu.

She had gone through the same thing with Yukito-san years ago, but then, that was when she was still young and naive...

Unknown to her, her friends, especially Tomoyo, were silently watching her worrying herself within the confines of her own mind.

* * *

"E-Eriol?" she started timidly as he walked her home.

Eriol turned to her. "Yes, Sakura?"

Honestly, she grew nervous and tongue-tied as the seconds ticked by. Though it was late, Eriol had joined them during the break. No one said anything as they knew their own boundaries. Yes, they were friends, but it was up to Eriol if he wanted to share his story or not. Besides, Eriol seemed to exude this untouchable aura that made everyone hesitant to ask him anything that was not their business.

Gulping down the lump in her throat, she bravely, if not a bit shakily, asked, "How did it go?"

Confused by the slightly uncompleted question, he blinked. "How did what go?"

"You know... just before you joined us... you..." She wasn't sure how to approach the subject. This was, after all, the first time she had actually asked him.

Eriol smiled. "Oh, you were talking about my meeting with the girl from first year."

She nodded, looking everywhere but him.

"She's a cute one."

Shocked, she _almost_ stopped walking. Somewhere within her heart, she heard a resounding crack.

"She told me that she wanted to go out with me and all, but I had to reject her."

Her heart thumped faster. "Why?"

"Well..." He sighed. "I can't accept her when I'm already in love with someone."

Before she could even think of running away from him from the unbearable pain of knowing he had _loved_ someone, he gently, but firmly, held her wrist. She didn't even realised she was crying until he wiped her tears away. "Ah, I'm so—"

He pressed a finger to her lips. Looking into her emerald eyes, he told her, "I've been in love with you, Sakura."

It took her a moment or two for his words to finally sink in. Once her brain started running again, she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly with tears of joy. "Thank goodness! I've been in love you as well, Eriol."

Eriol closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. "I'm glad."

Both remained like that for a while.

When they broke apart, she looked at him shyly. "So..."

Cupping her face, he smiled. "So, will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?"

Her eyes shined with love. "Yes, I will."

Then, both continued walking back to her house while holding hands.

Sakura couldn't stop smiling as she and Eriol quietly discussed their upcoming date. However, disappointment filled her when they reached her home. She still wanted to spend some more time with him.

"I'll text you later," he promised with a smile.

"Un." She nodded before staring at him, painting his handsome image in her mind.

Before they fully broke their entwined hands, he pressed his lips to her hand while looking into her eyes. No matter how many times he did that, he never failed to bring a bright blush to her face. This time, however, the warmth of his lips reached her fast-beating heart. Happiness filled her heart up to the brim.

"I love you, Eriol," she said breathlessly.

Instead of saying the same thing, he, with eyes filled with love, replied, "Always, my Sakura."

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please kindly review before you leave. :)


End file.
